Fated
by ace1014
Summary: Sookie is more powerful in this one. She has kick ass skills and the supernatural world needs to watch out. Try it I think you'll like it. Cursing. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Age 3**

Sookie cried in her dreamland forest. Eric stepped to meet her. He had felt her need for him. She saw him and he opened his arms. She wrapped her little arms around him. He hushed her wanting to know once more why she could pull him to her dreams.

"Eric I don't mean to."

Eric patted her back. "What don't you mean to do my Sookie?"

She looked up at him her eyes wide. "I can hear people when they don't move their lips. Mom cries and looks at me funny."

Eric was shocked. She was a telepath. "My Sookie this is a great gift you have. But people many times fear what they do not understand."

Sookie hugged him closer to her inhaling his comforting scent. It was a smell that only he could produce. "They take me to doctor after doctor. They say I lie. They say I want attention. That I just read people well. I try to be normal. I try so hard."

Eric rubbed her back furious at any who made her feel inferior. "No my Sookie. You are not normal nor will you ever be. You are something much better. You are special. Think for a minute. If you were normal you would never have met me."

Sookie smiled guilelessly up at him. "I like you."

Eric found himself smiling back at her. "I like you too my Sookie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Age 5**

Eric sighed when he found himself in the dream forest again.

"Eric where the hell am I."

Eric's head snapped around to his child, Pamela. "Pam?"

Pam snarled at him not liking this confusion at all. "Yes Eric now what the hell?"

Eric opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he heard her tears. Pam oblivious to her Master's attachment snarled. "What is that god damn noise? I want to rip out its throat and silence it for good."

Eric's hand was around her throat instantly. "You will not touch my Sookie."

"Your Sookie?"

"Yes. And you will not scare her. You will treat her with respect."

Eric released her and moved toward the tears that ate at his long dead heart.

"Sookie?" The little girl's head shot up her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks damp. "What is wrong my Sookie?"

She shot off hugging him tightly. "Eric," she sighed in relief that he was here. He would protect her. He would believe her. Pam stood back watching what was going down before her amazed. This little girl would grow up well and would become a force to be reckoned with. Sookie desperately grasped at her only friend, the only one who ever believed her, the only one who didn't call her Crazy Sookie. He always called her my Sookie.

"He… I told mom but she says I lie…that I seek attention…that I am bad. But I didn't lie. I didn't. I hate him."

Eric froze he absolutely hated her mother and now he knew he was going to hate whoever caused whatever came out of her mouth. "Sookie what did he do?"

She shook her head. "I told her before that he thought bad things. I try to stay away from him. But she wouldn't listen and he kept coming over to babysit."

Eric felt his anger grow more. Pam felt her stone cold heart break a little bit. This little girl had something horrible happen to her that much was obvious. She knelt down in front of the child still wrapped firmly in Eric's arms. She brushed away a few tears. "Sookie my name is Pam."

The little girl turned to face the woman and smiled shakily. "Hi Pam."

"Sweetie you can tell us what happened. We believe you."

Sookie cried into Eric's shoulder once more. "Well my Uncle he would think things."

Eric felt her hesitate and knew he needed to know what happened. "What type of things my Sookie."

Sookie frowned thinking about how to describe it. Then smiled. "Eric do you trust me."

Eric smiled down at her. "Yes my Sookie. Now answer the question."

Sookie turned and pressed her hands to his head. "This is what he would think about before today."

Eric frowned and then his mind was filled with disgusting images. That perverted bastard. How dare he even think of doing that with his Sookie? She was only five. Oh God the sick things he had thought of doing to her in front of her.

She moved her hands and looked down at them. Eric cleared his throat. "Sookie I am so sorry that you had to see that. But what happened today. What did he do?"

Sookie shook her head, "I wasn't fast enough."

Pam was frustrated but could feel from her master that whatever the man had thought of had to be sick and twisted considering the fact he was disgusted and angry. Eric pulled her closer to him. "What does that mean my Sookie?"

"When I would hear him think those thoughts I would run and hide far away."

Pam snarled imagining exactly what happened. Eric focused back on his poor Sookie. "Can you do what you did before and send me the thought."

Sookie looked at him amazed, "I didn't freak you out?"

"No my Sookie I told you before you are special."

Sookie nodded and grasping his head once more she focused on sending him what happened. Eric immediately had to calm down his response to what the bastard had done. Rage. Rage that he had only ever felt when on the battlefield consumed him. That bastard had touched her in a way no one should ever touch a child. Worse he was her uncle.

Pam recognized the rage filling her master. She was worried about the tasty morsel nestled in his lap. Weird, she never formed attachments with humans. Despite the affectionate show before her master was still vampire through and through. She went to grab her from his lap before things escalated and Eric reacted.

Eric felt Pam try and take his Sookie. He held her tighter and crouched defensively. She was his. He had warned Pam before they found her. "Pamela. What in the hell are you thinking?"

Sookie giggled. "You cursed."

Eric relaxed his stance and placed her back in his lap. "Yes I did. Pam upset me when she tried to take you away from me."

Sookie looked at the woman in question, "Why would you take me from Eric?"

Pam smiled at her. "He was mad sweetie and I was worried over what could happen."

Sookie laughed at her. "Eric would never hurt me. He is mine and I am his."

Pam was shocked at that declaration. She turned to Eric. "Is this true master?"

Eric nodded. "Of course Pam. I said as much before we reached her. She is mine."

"Eric she is a child."

"Yes but it is obvious that she will grow up. Her soul calls to me and mine calls to her. It is why we are able to come here. This is the fae's playground. An in between world."

"What is she?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders. "It does not really matter does it? She is mine and that is all that matters. As she grows I will instruct her in the ways of the world beyond humans as well as what is expected before other vampires should she continue to feel as if she belongs to me."

Pam nods looking at the weary child whose eyes are closing. "What do we do about her uncle?"

Eric smiles a fanged smile. "I have seen his face and know his name. He will never touch her again. No one harms what is mine."

Pam smiled glad to be able to pay back the human who harmed his Sookie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Age 10**

Sookie cried in the forest hating the darkness that was closing in on her here. Eric usually came but where was he. Suddenly Pam was there. Sookie hugged her tightly. Pam looked for Eric but did not see him. Interesting. Never had it happened that Pam was called and not her master.

"Sookie what is wrong?"

"They are dead."

Pam felt her heart break. This little girl had suffered too much. "Who died sweetie?"

"My parents." 

"Oh sweetheart."

Sookie cried hard into her shoulder seeking comfort in the embrace. "Pam the dark is coming. It's suffocating."

Pam frowned, "What do you mean?"

Sookie sighed. "I can't explain it but it's pressing in. It's searching for me. I keep deflecting it but it is getting closer. I don't think I will be able to meet here as much. I will remember you and Eric and all that you taught me."

"Is this good-bye then Sookie?"

Sookie looked at her through tear filled eyes. "It has to be. I had hoped to say good-bye to my Eric."

Pam frowned why wasn't Eric there to begin with? "Sookie why did you not call Eric?"

Sookie looked at her a hurt expression on his face. "I did but he turned it away."

"That is possible."

"Of course if you did not wish to see me then you would not be able to come when I call to you. It's like answering a phone."

"And you say he did not answer?"

"Yes Pam. He turned it away. So I need you to explain it to him. The darkness will get me if I try again before I come into my powers."

Pam frowned again. "What power are you talking about?"

Sookie smiled. "When we next meet you will know all. Don't forget me Pam. Promise to keep an eye out for me."

Pam nodded solemnly. "I promise. You will always remain in my heart Sookie. Always."

Sookie cried for her lost friend and of course her lost Eric. This is how it must be.


	4. Chapter 4

PRESENT

Eric sat at his throne ignoring the vermin that surrounded him. His mind floated back to the little girl who use to call to him. He wished everyday since she left that he had answered her call. He had been busy with Fangtasia business. Nothing that would have normally kept him away but he had been frustrated. So he ignored his Sookie's call. Then Pam had returned with bloody tears running down her cheeks. His Sookie had been suffering and his child had to comfort her because he had been petty. Pam had called him a fool and a child for ignoring her. He had told her he would be sure to answer her next time. That was when he knew something horrible had happened. Pam had uttered the worst sentence ever. She had said that Sookie had to say goodbye that she was gone until fate placed her in front of them. He had thrown a fit. He missed the minx. He was frustrated that she had yet to come to him.

Sookie sat anxiously in the passenger seat of the car. Bill was taking her to Fangtasia to see the Sheriff. He said he was here to claim her. Sookie had laughed in his face letting him know that she was already claimed. He had snarled at her and shoved her in the car. She let her mind out and felt for his mind. Eric. God she missed him. It was hopeless really but she constantly set her mind net out desperate to find him. She almost shrieked in joy when she found his mind tenor. Thank God.

Eric felt something pull at his mind. He perked up. He opened his mind to her presence.

_Eric._

_**Sookie?**_

_Eric. I have a problem. _

_**Tell me where you are and I will be there.**_

_There is a vamp by the name of William Compton. He moved in next door to my house. He started following me around at work and such. He tried to glamour me but that didn't work. Today he grabbed me and said he claimed me. I told him I was already claimed. He threw me into his car and is taking me to some place called Fangtasia to some Sheriff._

_**This is good my Sookie. He is taking you to me. **_

_Good. We just pulled up. He was sent here._

_**Why?**_

_The Queen sent him to get me. He thought he could seduce me. He thinks he is going to claim me and fuck me straight. He thinks he can steal me from under your nose because you are too stupid to recognize the asset. _

_**How do you know this?**_

_I have a lot to tell you Eric but know this Bill knows only that I can hear human thoughts nothing else. _

_**I await you my Sookie. **_

_I love you my Eric. _

He felt her presence leave his mind and called Pam to him. "Yes my master."

"It appears our Sookie is about to come through that door. It also appears that Bill thinks to claim what is mine."

Pam's fangs ran down. "This should be fun. I miss your Sookie."

Eric nodded his focus on the door. And then he saw her. She was beautiful and she was all his. Then Compton grabbed her arm and he bristled. The fool would pay. Sookie pulled her hand from him and made her way to the throne where her Eric sat. She kept her head high and walked with regal bearing to him. Once before him she dropped to her knees. Eric was awestruck. She had remembered all he had taught her.

"Rise lover."

Sookie stood a smile on her face as she leapt into his lap and kissed him.

_I have been dying to do that my Eric. _

_**You may do that whenever you wish.**_

Eric turned his attention to the vampire who thought to take his Sookie from him. "Compton. May I ask why you were touching my Sookie?"

Bill stuttered. "I did not realize it was you who claimed her."

Eric smiled, "But you knew someone had claimed her."

Bill hesitated but knew he had to answer. "She mentioned the fact but there has been no vampire scent around her as well as her purity."

Sookie laughed. Bill sneered at her. "What the fuck is your problem human?"

Sookie looked to Eric but Eric was focused on Compton. "You will guard your tone with my Sookie."

Sookie sent him a wave of calm and he looked at her raising one of his damned eyebrows in question.

_**Sookie?**_

_Yes. Let me deal with this. Let me wield my power for mine. I have kept myself concealed until I found you. Now that I have we will watch each other's back. My Eric. My mate. _

_**Mate?**_

_If you want me. _

_**Always my lover. Always. **_

"William Compton you will tell your sheriff the truth of your mission."

Bill turned to her pissed at her talking yet again. "Mind your business human."

Sookie smiled as she lithely stood. "Bill you have been sadly misinformed. I will give you one more chance to tell your Sheriff the mission you think to keep from him."

Bill pounced aiming for her throat. Sookie raised her arm and he froze. Those in the bar stared. The vampires looked on in awe and the humans in fear. Sookie looked to Eric to ensure this was all right with him. He nodded his head in awe of his little spitfire.

"Your cowardice amazes me. Of course if I was planning something so foolish I would fear the Viking as well."

Sookie went over and knelt in front of her beloved Eric. He smiled at her. Pam stepped forward taking the place of a second in command. Pam raised her voice. "Humans we are closing for the night. Tomorrow you may show and meet the newest addition to our establishment. GO."

The humans filed out. The vampires closed in ranks as others trickled in having heard of this mysterious entity. Sookie remained at his feet her mind scanning through all the minds. Suddenly she caught another traitor. She rose and everyone froze.

Her entire demeanor changed. A warrior was in her place. Eric was taking it all in with a smile on his face. She stalked into the crowd of vampires the look on her face daring one of them to touch her. She stopped before a big man by the name of Roger. She smiled at him and stepped closer. He smirked back.

He had a big ego and she knew how to use her own sexuality. She rubbed against him. "Roger could you follow me please." 

With that she turned and left. Roger couldn't stop himself from following. Eric was less than pleased with her touching another man. However, his curiosity was peaked. Once they were before him she bowed to him. He was once again amazed at the poise and knowledge she had.

Sookie faced the man. "Roger you will confess to your Sheriff."

Instantly the grin fell from his face. "What the fuck are you on about human?"

Sookie shook her head. "Do you really want me to tell him? I mean it will be bad either way but coming from you he may not make you meet the sun. Coming from me and well meeting the sun will be the least of your worries."

"I know not what you are inferring. I will drain you dry."

Sookie's eyes blazed and she stood taller power seeming to radiate from her. "You will watch the way you address me. I will have no problem ending your miserable existence." 

"You wouldn't!"

"Given what you have been up to no one will care. In fact they would most likely consider it a service to the supernatural world."

Eric stood. "Roger what have you done that has so aggravated my Sookie."

Sookie dropped to her knees in deference to him. The vampires froze. Her head was bowed in submission. Eric stroked her head amazed at how well she was playing her crowd. She was amazing. "Rise dear one and tell me what I should know."

Sookie stood gracefully and glared at the vampire in question. "This pathetic excuse for a vampire has committed plenty of atrocities. Some that may bother you worse than others. For me I will take his life for plotting your demise."

Eric tensed. "Explain lover."

"He has been injecting silver into your regulars. Not enough for you to taste but enough that ingested within a weeks time would weaken you enough for him to stake you. He is merely a puppet. If you allow me master I will send him as a message to the mastermind who thinks they can take your life."

Eric was intrigued. "Of course my pet. Send your message."

Sookie turned her gaze onto Roger. As his eyes met hers he began screaming. He clutched his chest and dropped to the floor. "Roger, look at me."

His head snapped up as if compelled his eyes blank. "Yes mistress."

She stroked his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "You will go back to whoever plotted his demise. You will show them your chest. You will look them in the eye and give them my present. Can you do this for me my sweet?"

Roger nodded like an eager puppy. Sookie's eyes blazed in return and her hand struck his chest. Roger let out a wicked scream and then was silent his eyes closed as if in prayer.

"Go Roger and remember your mission."

He bowed low and smiled up at her devotedly. "Yes mistress."

He raced off without another word. All eyes were on the insignia carved into his chest. It was a symbol of power one that had been cropping up for the last several years. Eric put it out of his mind knowing that she would answer his questions once they were home.

Sookie forced her gaze onto the still frozen Bill. He was looking on in wide-eyed fright. "Now William maybe you have rethought your plans of not telling your sheriff of your traitorous plans."

She dropped him from her stare and he fell to the floor. He threw himself before Eric any semblance of pride gone in an instant. "I am sorry Sheriff for overstepping my bounds. I had planned with the Queen to steal your telepath. I had not known that she was yours."

Sookie shook her head. "Tell him the rest."

Bill shook terrified. No one besides him and the Queen herself knew of the entirety of the plan. "I do not know what you speak of."

Sookie sat beside Eric a sneer on her face. "Eric he is lying to you. He thinks that he can out smart you. He insults you my love. Let me teach him his lesson."

Eric smirked back at her. He liked the fact that his mate wielded such power. He looked forward to seeing her making this sniveling coward plead for his life. He nodded his head and watched the smile grow on her face.

"Do you want to know a secret Bill?"

Bill looked at her his fear showing through his very bearing. He was crouched down in a defensive position. He had no idea what she was but he knew that she could most likely kill him with a single thought. "Sure."

"You're plan would have failed anyway. One cannot defeat the Viking even through traitorous plots and backstabbing. Now however he has me to guard his back in the daylight hours. How do you plan to get a fangbanging whore into his house when he will be only drinking from me?"

Eric raised his eyebrow at this but remained silent. He knew that whatever she was saying had a purpose. It was obvious that the vampires surrounding him feared her. To hear that she would be guarding his daylight rest made them fear him more then the usual. It was good to be soon-to-be mated to such a fearsome creature.

"I know not what you speak of. The only plan I was in on involved taking you to the Queen."

"Oh Bill. I thought you were so much smarter than this. We covered the fact that I am not an insignificant human. I know what you planned. I will make you admit it. The only question is how long you will hold out and how much persuasion is needed."

Bill cowered his fear permeating the air for all the supernatural beings to smell. He contemplated what would be worse the Viking or the human lookalike. Yeah the Viking was a known evil. In an instant he was once more at the Viking's feet quivering in fear.

Eric watched in awe as his spitfire walked to stand beside him. He cleared his throat. "Go on Compton."

"Your demise may have been planned with several contingencies organized."


End file.
